Ammunition for small arms including handguns and rifles has, for at least a century, been packaged for sale to the consumer in cardboard or pressed paper containers. Individual rounds have commonly been placed in matrices formed of pressed paper or cardboard, and more recently a polystyrene foam or other drillable or otherwise formable substrate.
These cardboard or pressed paper containers are found lacking in a number of areas. For example, if the packaging is subjected to moisture, the structure of the cardboard and pressed paper containers is often compromised and decomposition of the containers is accelerated. While a goal might be to store ammunition in dry environments, it is not uncommon for ammunition and its packaging to be subjected to extreme environmental conditions including moisture, leading to possible corrosion and other negative effects.
Similarly, the highly decomposable pressed paper or cardboard containers are not very robust and deteriorate rapidly and thus have a minimal probability of surviving for reuse. Additionally, cardboard and pressed paper boxes box have a diminishing appeal for display purposes particularly in light of developments in recyclable plastics.
Additionally, paper-based packaging provides a minimum level of security for the product while on the shelf. While a rectangular pressed paper box provides a convenient configuration for stacking and storage, the benefits of traditional packaging end there. As with any product, consumers are eager to see the actual product being purchased. With a paper product carton or box, the consumer must open the container in order to see the product. Paper product cartons and boxes are prone to being left open after inspection of the product by the consumer, thus leaving the product inside the carton or box open to theft, deterioration, loss or other undesirable effects. Additionally, traditional paper product carton packaging for ammunition has traditionally served the sole purpose of containing cartridges without consideration for providing container configurations that may be employed for containing other materials, for instance spent brass, manufacturer literature, advertisements, coupons or the like.
For any or all of the reasons above, therefore, it would be beneficial to provide ammunition packaging that increases durability, resistance to moisture and security for the product while on the shelf as well as increased visibility of the product.